Espacio
by Leidy RC
Summary: Por más que lo vieran aburrido o solitario siendo consejero del kazekage, Kankuro rebatía lo contrario. No estaba solo, porque esa oficina era su espacio, junto a Gaara. Amaba a su aldea, y nunca le aburriría pasar horas leyendo el papeleo, si al final tenía la confianza sobre el bienestar de Suna. /Sexto puesto compartido "Inspiración Musical" de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el reto **'Inspiración musical'** del foro **"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**_

 _ **Inspirado** en la canción **"Los inmortales"** del maestro **Enrique Bunbury**._

 _ **Personaje elegido:** Sabaku no Kankuro._

 _ **Aclaración:** Ambientado en el capítulo 700 del manga._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 1999 sin las estrofas de canciones._

* * *

 _ ***.*.*.*.***_

 _ **Espacio**_

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

* * *

 _Has salido de la casa obstinada_ _  
_ _de un pasado triste y desvalido,_ _  
_ _y largo como raga de sitar_ _  
_ _en cinta magnética repetida._

Nunca admitiría que los territorios del Clan Nara le resultaban tranquilos -el extenso jardín, casi una versión miniatura de bosque, será su favorito-, mucho menos delante de su cuñado o su hermana. Para Kankuro, sería admitir que lo aceptaba; y eso, a pesar de haber pasado ocho años, no lo haría.

Su _hermanita_ mayor casada con un genio vago de la Hoja, con un hijo igual de genio vago, viviendo lejos de su hogar: Suna. Aunque a su sobrino sí quería, ese pequeño lengua suelta se ganaba su atención todas las veces en las que llegaba con Gaara de visita.

" _¿Visita o reunión de kages?"_ se dijo mentalmente, recostado en la pared de la casa de los Nara, oyendo lo que Temari opinaba a su hermano menor, sobre lo que coordinarían los representantes de las cinco grandes Aldeas. El Kazekage, tomando un sorbo de su té, asentía a todo lo que decía la ex embajadora de Suna -pues ahora era ciudadana de Konoha-. Aconsejaba como si Gaara no supiese qué decir, como si su hermano, consejero y jefe de guardia no le hubiese hablado. Kankuro exhaló; ya que siga hablando si eso le satisfacía.

Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa de la mañana agolpase su pintado rostro. Demasiada calma en Konoha, si quitaba el griterío de los ciudadanos y niños por la algarabía del festival preparado para los kages.

Felicidad, paz y amor… era lo que pasó años posteriores de la guerra. Sobre todo, esos dos últimos. Su ceño se frunció apenas perceptiblemente: _¿paz?, ¿amor?_

Él también había sentido paz cuando la guerra finalizó, cuando la Gran Alianza Shinobi salió vencedora, triunfante de esa catástrofe que trajo demasiadas pérdidas. Ya sean materiales, vidas o de plano la destrucción parcial de alguna Aldea y desaparición de habitantes de otra.

Kankuro ya sabía lo que acarreaba un conflicto de tal magnitud, vivió más de dos en su vida. La paz, sólo la sintió en tres ocasiones, pues las demás veces, había sentido rencor, desconcierto e inconformidad, respectivamente. Cuando era apenas un niño, odió a su propio hermano, echándole la culpa de la casi destrucción de su Aldea en el ataque de Shukaku. Después, a sus catorce años, cuando él y sus hermanos debían de ayudar en la invasión de Konoha, resultó desconcertante al ver los resultados, así como el rencor y miedo a Gaara, se esfumó. En la Guerra, definitivamente, no evitó sentirse inconforme aun cuando, aparentemente, no había razones.

Por supuesto, la victoria se debía a Naruto, Sasuke, esfuerzo de los hokages revividos; o mejor de una vez el resumen: de Konoha. Cuando el grito de alegría retumbó, las celebraciones y halagos aparecieron, él no evitó preguntarse: ¿Qué hay del resto? Perfecto, aceptaba que Naruto y el Uchiha tenían demasiados créditos, eso es evidente; pero tal vez, si tan sólo se valoraban otros aspectos, Kankuro hubiese dado más que un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Estaba completamente seguro que los de _Suna_ eran un número mayor que del resto de naciones, así como los usuarios del Jutsu de Atadura de Telas fueron vitales para detener a los enemigos revividos. No obstante, como siempre, restándole importancia mas no la inconformidad, se quedó en silencio uniéndose a la celebración.

Lo que sí le extrañó un poco más, sonando tal vez como un envidioso o malagradecido -otra razón de su silencio-, fue que se diera más crédito a los _muertos_ que a los _vivos_. Y con muertos, no se refería a los caídos en batalla merecedores de respeto por su sacrificio, sino a los revividos. Aquellos que estaban muertos y enterrados desde hace años, incluso con un monumento a su nombre, no debían salirse de sus tumbas, ya estaban hechos cenizas y eran completamente ajenos a esa batalla. _Su guerra_ , no la de _ellos_. Por mucha ayuda que dieron…

—… No era su asunto. — masculló, pensando que si alguien le hubiese visto, lo creería loco por hablar solo. ¿Eran inmortales acaso? Si existiese una quinta guerra, ¿también lo revivirían a él o solo a los hokages muertos, de nuevo? Nunca debió de haberse alterado eso, y en su humilde opinión, el que revivieran a los hokages, los hizo quedar como inútiles que sólo ganaron con su ayuda. Al saco también entraba el hecho de que todos los de la alianza tuvieron que luchar con enemigos y ex aliados ya muertos pero revividos por la Resurrección del Mundo Impuro.

Le resultaba patético de ambos lados. Cuando Shikadai esté más grande y quiera escuchar de sus labios cómo fue la guerra, lo contaría tal como lo vio desde su perspectiva. No existía nadie que sea inmortal, todos tienen su tiempo, y cuando eso acaba… pues ahí termina. Y que el triunfo de la guerra, fue de _todos_ , no sólo de quien más ayudó.

También hablaría de lo que él mismo hizo en la guerra, con quiénes volvió a luchar y nuevamente venció, con ayuda de su escuadrón. Contaría cuán inconforme se había sentido al ver el motivo de la celebración después de la Guerra.

 _Los inmortales están  
bajo tierra  
y sus cenizas se perderán,  
como todo lo demás,  
sin dejar huella._

¿Sus recuerdos y pensamientos se habían explayado tanto? Ahora que se ponía a analizar todas sus divagaciones mentales mientras esperaba a que sea la hora indicada de la reunión, llegó a la conclusión de que esa inconformidad por la paz que se había establecido, fue antesala de algo mayor. Una temporada extraña, para él, y eso sí se lo había comentado a Gaara cuando tenía veinte años -el pelirrojo, diecinueve-: empezaban los amoríos. _Amor_.

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, Sai e Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara -el aún desgraciado por eso- y su hermana, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, finalmente, Choji Akimichi y Karui. Parejas por ahí, parejas por allá; sin saber a ciencia cierta si se emparejaban por ya estar en edad o porque de verdad lo querían.

Gaara se había inclinado por lo último, totalmente sereno. Pero Kankuro seguía intrigado por el número de invitaciones a bodas que había recibido; inclusive, hasta llegó a pensar que era una boda por mes. Lo cual significaba un traje diferente por mes, y alguna mujer -una diferente en cada boda- que quiera acompañarlo, _por mes_.

— _¿Cuándo te casas con tu arena, tu fiel seguidora?—_ le había dicho hace siete años, dos días después que Temari anunciara su embarazo, al serio Kazekage. Jamás olvidaría la respuesta que le dio, como tampoco la -por primera vez vista- pequeña sonrisa burlona.

— _Y tú, ¿cuándo te casas?—_ no le insinuó nadie, ningún nombre, perro que le ladre, o por último, marioneta. Llegó a pensar que no lo hizo para fastidiarle con un único hecho: siempre asediado, pero aún soltero. Tal vez pudo devolverle lo mismo, pues Gaara también estaba en la misma situación; sin embargo, desistió porque simplemente a él no le hubiese molestado. Como Kazekage, tenía _otras prioridades_ , conformándose con el amor que sentía de parte de amigos, sus hermanos y los mismos aldeanos.

Por años, Kankuro nunca se dedicó a buscar a la 'mujer indicada', un espacio en el corazón de alguien. Sólo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo; sin resultarle tan agotador su rol como consejero de su hermano. Lo hacía con gusto, con la dedicación que se necesitaba para ese tipo de cosas; aquel aprecio en búsqueda del bienestar de Suna, justo lo que le había faltado a los anteriores gobernantes y consejeros.

De pequeño, cuando su padre aún era Kazekage, admiraba erróneamente la labor que hacía el consejo en conjunto por el bien de la aldea. Sabaku no Rasa siempre le comentaba que de igual manera ejercían su cargo sus antecesores, y que el próximo en gobernar, debía seguir esa trayectoria. Claramente, hasta cierto punto estuvo de acuerdo, antes de saber lo que en verdad significaba Gaara para él.

Empero, el que no le importase utilizar a su hijo menor como un arma poderosa para Suna -así se haya disculpado-, y aliarse con Orochimaru en ese entonces; no significaba amor a su aldea, sino el deseo de que ésta sea la más poderosa, un bienestar guiado por egoísmo y ambición. Todo cambió con Gaara, verdaderamente amando y queriendo el bienestar para su pueblo; al igual que Kankuro. Se había borrado todo el desprestigio antes formado, así como todo el dolor y temor en cada ciudadano de la arena.

 _Como memoria de una ciudad  
cuyo dolor...  
ya no te concierne._

Sí, porque a pesar de demasiadas cosas que pasaban, Sabaku no Kankuro, amaba su trabajo. Amaba a su aldea, como todos los ciudadanos lo hacían, como su Kazekage lo hacía. Esa hubiese sido la respuesta perfecta que le pudo haber dado a Gaara con su broma; pero recién la encontraba a sus veintinueve años. Tardó, y definitivamente, se la guardará para sí mismo, pues no era algo que tenía que alardear.

Tenía compañeros de guardia que le preguntaban repetidas veces: _"Siendo un gran shinobi, ¿no te aburre estar metido en una oficina casi todo el día, junto al Kazekage?"._ Sólo soltaba una corta risa como respuesta, negando con la cabeza paulatinamente. En parte, era porque nadie más que él podría ayudar a Gaara con todo ese papeleo, pero también era porque quería. Otra pregunta era, si no se sentía solo; la cual obviamente respondía que no.

Esa 'aburrida' oficina, _era su espacio_ , el lugar en el que quería estar, pasándose todo un rato leyendo e indicándole qué aceptar o implementar a su hermano. Juntos, pensando en el bienestar de Sunagakure no Sato. Defendía su aldea a _capucha y marioneta_ , le indignaban varias cosas que no implicaban respeto u orgullo hacia ella y, más que nada, siempre buscará lo mejor. Gaara no le había pedido ser su consejero por nada, digan lo que digan.

Hace años encontró _su espacio_ , aquel donde encajaba perfectamente, sin importarle mucho que otros aspectos se le ajustaban a la vida. Él era feliz, eso le bastaba.

—Oh, Shikadai… volviste a casa. — oyó la voz de su hermano dentro de la casa, por fin interrumpió su vista hacia el pequeño lago que tenía en frente. Amplió aún más su sonrisa causada por sus pensamientos: su sobrino favorito -el único que tenía- ya había llegado.

—Tío Gaara, ¿se puede saber a qué viniste?— _"Mocoso grosero como su madre"_ pensó antes de que se le escapara una carcajada. Aun así, adoraba a ese _mocoso_.

—Shikadai, saluda a tu tío Gaara adecuadamente. — Kankuro negó con la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo que Temari se está aguantando la risa para parecer firme en su regaño.

—Sí, bueno, ¿dónde está mi tío Kankuro?

—Gaara, es hora de irnos. — avisó con una sonrisa en los labios, asomando su cabeza por la entrada de la casa desde el jardín. — Conversamos luego, Shikadai… tendré que contarte un par de _cosas_ que estuve… _rememorando_ un rato. — entró a la sala, viendo al Kazekage ponerse de pie, listo para salir. Su sobrino asintió con expresión de aburrimiento. — Y también te daré el regalo que pediste hace meses… cosa que tu otro tío, olvidó. — Recién vio esos ojos verdes -idénticos a los de su hermana- brillando con ilusión. — Nos vemos, Temari.

—Que les vaya bien, Kankuro, Gaara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedándose un momento de espaldas a la salida. Demasiadas cosas le pasaban en los territorios del clan Nara, ya empezaría a llamarlo su "lugar de la reflexión"; un poco más y empezaba a meditar, rodeado de cervatillos y mostrarle 'el camino de la luz' a su sobrino, cual profeta fuese. Se auto retrató mentalmente, riéndose mientras giraba, encontrándose con el rostro sereno de su hermano. _"Rayos, pensé que ya había avanzado"_.

— ¿De qué hablarás con Shikadai?

—Cosas. ¿A poco quieres saberlas? No sabía que fueras tan entrometido, eh, Gaara. — bromeó, recibiendo la negación por parte del pelirrojo. — Ya vámonos, no hay que llegar tarde teniendo varios temas de los cuales hablar sobre nuestra aldea…— empezaron a avanzar, alejándose poco a poco de la casa de su hermana mayor.

Tal vez pasarían horas estando con los otros cuatro representantes de las aldeas y sus consejeros al lado, sin embargo, sabían que lo valía.

 _Sólo intenta encontrar  
tu espacio  
cuando a tu alrededor  
todo se estrecha._

 _*.*.*._ _*.*_

 _*.*.*.*_

 _*.*.*_

 _*.*_

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer... esto.

En un momento, quise cambiar la canción que elegí y mostrar quizás la relación de sobrino/tío entre Kankuro y Shikadai , pero de la nada una pregunta afloró mi cabeza respecto a lo poco que se vio de Kankuro en el final del manga: ¿Por qué quedó como sólo el consejero del kazekage?

Sí, primero me había intrigado un poco el que sea otro de los únicos que quedaron solteros, pero ya qué... No quería cambiar nada del final del manga, así que me imaginé que quedó soltero porque le dio más prioridad al bienestar de su aldea, a lo orgulloso que estaba de la misma, el amor que siente y algunas inconformidades que sintió respecto a la valoración de la misma; jamás dejando de lado el que buscará lo mejor para Suna al lado de Gaara.

Respecto a la canción (una de mis favoritas del nuevo álbum de uno de mis cantantes favoritos), pues la plasmé aquí de manera literal, lo que yo entendía si empezaba a ponerlo en el contexto, porque verdaderamente la letra trata de la inconformidad que tienen las personas con el abuso de poder de los políticos en el mundo, como una protesta a que deben de estar conscientes sobre lo que ocurre en la actualidad, que vean cómo cambiaron varias cosas y traten de sobresalir de alguna forma, no dejarse pisotear. Pero como dije, tomé cuatro párrafos dándoles un _significado literal_ , no el trasfondo que tiene.

En fin, no los aburro más, agradezco nuevamente a quienes leyeron; traté de hacerlo lo más decente posible, y esto es lo que salió. Agradecería cualquier crítica constructiva, opinión, duda, si les gustó o no, en un _review_ :)

Saludos!


End file.
